Una pequeña historia
by Inuriko
Summary: Tres años de haberse conocido. Dos años sabiendo la identidad detrás de la máscara. Él suspiró por quinta vez consecutiva. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Al parecer, todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro de sí no eran suficientes. No para ella. Ella merecía a alguien mucho mejor, sí. Alguien que al parecer, no era él.


_**Una pequeña historia**_

 _ **Tres años de haberse conocido.**_

 _ **Dos años sabiendo la identidad detrás de la máscara**_ _._

Adrien se encontraba en su habitación, la luz de la luna se colaba por sus ventanas mientras que el silencio gobernaba todo a su alrededor.

Plagg se encontraba dormido a su lado, soltando pequeños murmullos a ratos.

Suspiró por quinta vez consecutiva. Ya no sabía qué hacer.

Al parecer, todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro de sí no eran suficientes.

No para ella.

Ella merecía a alguien mucho mejor, sí.

Alguien que al parecer, no era él.

«'¨'•°..MLB..°•'¨'»

El timbre del primer receso sonó por las aulas.

Los alumnos suspiraron, solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para por fin librarse de las obligaciones escolares por al menos dos días.

El tan ansiado fin de semana estaba a solo unas clases de distancia.

Adrien se encontraba pensativo, ese día se lo diría.

Le diría a Marinette todo lo que sentía, lo que le atormentaba desde hace más de medio año.

En ese momento la aludida se paró frente a él, con una caja llena de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Le dio una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar. Ese sonrojo le bajó los ánimos un poco más, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se lo diría, así fuera lo último que haría.

-Mari, ¿Crees que en la hora de salida...me puedas esperar un momento?...Hay algo...que debo decirte.- Su tono de voz dudó un poco al realizar la pregunta.

-¿E-eh?, claro Adrien, no hay problema.

Marinette se sorprendió. Al parecer lo que le quería decir era importante, su tono de voz era serio, aunque algo entrecortado.

No le cuestionó nada, quizá solo era por algún trabajo, alguna reunión u otra cosa.

Se sonrió para sí misma pensando en que si se lo hubiera propuesto hace unos dos años, ella estaría más que feliz y contenta, pero sobre todo, nerviosa.

Ya no le sucedía, quizá solo cuando Adrien tenía algunas muestras de afecto para con ella.

Como la vez en la que le regaló flores por su cumpleaños.

O cuando la invitó a salir en el día de San Valentín.

O cuando...la besaba.

Porque sí, Adrien Agreste, desde que tuvieron una cita hace exactamente ocho meses con 20 días, cuando _nadie_ lo veía, solía robarle besos a Marinette.

Ella solo los aceptaba.

Porque a ella le seguía gustando Adrien.

Pero de igual manera, de otra persona le aceleraba el corazón.

Soltando esta vez una sonrisilla tonta, recordó a cierto minino que se estaba ganando poco a poco su corazón.

De pronto, recordó que aún seguía de pie frente a Adrien.

-Por cierto Adrien, Nino y Alya nos están esperando en las escaleras, ¿Me acompañas?- Le tendió la mano, dando a entender que quería que la tomara.

Él aceptó.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia donde los recientes tórtolos se encontraban dándose arrumacos y rieron al verlos sonrojarse.

Los problemas llegarían a la hora de salida.

«'¨'•°..MLB..°•'¨'»

El timbre que señalaba la salida sonó, y los jóvenes suspiraron de emoción.

Cada uno tomó sus pertenencias y a pasito de persona normal salieron uno a uno por el salón.

-Alya, ve con Nino por hoy. Adrien dijo que quería conversar algo conmigo.

-Uh~, quizá por fin te pida salir formalmente.- Chilló emociona, Marinette solo la miró de manera nerviosa.

-No lo creo, jejeje- Se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza, riendo.

-Da igual, luego me contarás de que se trata la tan importante conversación, ¿sí?- Y dándole un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de Marinette.

 _"No sé porque siento que esta conversación no me gustará"_

-Mari, ¿nos vamos?- Marinette saltó del susto, no había sentido a Adrien tan cerca de ella. -¿Estás bien?-

-¿Eh?...Si, si, solo estaba pensando en tonterías, jejeje.

-Bueno, está bien.

Y si decir alguna palabra más, Adrien se le adelantó un poco, demostrando así que quería que ella lo siguiera.

Lo hizo.

«'¨'•°..MLB..°•'¨'»

Luego de caminar por un par de minutos, llegaron al parque en el que había tenido tantos recuerdos.

Hoy tendría uno más.

Vio que Adrien se sentó en una banca que estaba delante de unos arbustos. Se sentó a su lado.

Ambos estaban en un incómodo silencio.

Adrien suspiró, y comenzó a hablar.

«'¨'•°..MLB..°•'¨'»

Alya jaló de la mano a Nino para que se escondiera con ella en unos arbustos.

Desde allí podían escuchar claramente la conversación que estaban teniendo, ese sería un día para recordar.

«'¨'•°..MLB..°•'¨'»

-Bueno...eh...Está bien. Mari.- Con más seguridad que al comienzo, Adrien la llamó.

-¿S-Sí?.

-Ambos...llevamos conociéndonos desde hace casi tres años... ¿correcto?.

-Correcto.

-El caso es...que yo...- Tomó aire, y luego sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

No, debía de hablar.

-Sabes...te diré lo que te tengo que decir, pero antes debo contarte una pequeña historia, ¿Sí?.

-Está...bien, supongo.

-Todo comenzó...cuando Chat Noir conoció a LadyBug.

Marinette abrió los ojos, en ningún momento se imaginó que Adrien comenzaría a hablar sobre Chat Noir y sobre ella.

-¿Sabes?...para Chat, LadyBug siempre fue alguien a quien admirar, y hasta ahora lo sigue haciendo- Paró un momento y miró a unos pequeños niños jugar- La primera vez que la vio, sintió como algo lo golpeaba y lo hacía caer unos metros.- Ella soltó una sonrisa nerviosa, él una divertida.- Y luego, sintió que sería un delito no permanecer al lado de ella, así que siguió los latidos de su corazón, y se quedó junto a ella.-

"Ambos pasaron muchas cosas juntos, como cuando creyeron que había una nueva heroína, pero solo era una persona akumatizada más; o cuando LadyBug tuvo que besar a Chat Noir para sacarlo del trance del Cupido Oscuro, y él lo olvidó; también ambos pelearon con personas cercanos a ellos, amigos, familiares."

Adrien soltó un suspiro, y se recostó en la banca, mirándola de reojo.

-Pero...LadyBug nunca dejó que Chat Noir descubriera su identidad, siempre que él le insistía, ella decía lo mismo: "Es por nuestra seguridad, Chat", y él lo entendía, de verdad que lo hacía, pero esa pequeña espina siempre estuvo clavada en su pecho.-

-"Un día luego de la pelea con un akuma, ambos se despidieron y tomaron caminos diferentes, pero Chat recordó algo, debía encontrarse con un amigo, así que aprovechó que aún podía seguir saltando techos para ir al lugar de encuentro. Entonces, cuando pasó por encima de un callejón, vio un destello rojo."-

Marinette se irguió de repente, mirándolo con miedo.

-"Entonces, el retrocedió un poco y miró hacia abajo. Y lo vio. Vio la identidad de LadyBug. Vio su identidad de civil hablar con lo que supuso era su Kwami"-

-Adrien, esta conversación no me está gustando.- Él solo la miró.

-"Se alegró, por fin pudo conocerla. Al fin sabía quién era esa maravillosa persona que se escondía detrás de la máscara, pero al mismo tiempo, sintió que estaba traicionando la confianza de su Lady. Pero ya nada podría borrarle los recuerdos que tenía."-

-"Decidió entonces, que la conquistaría, y que él también se enamoraría de ella. Porque no solo podría amar a una de ellas, debía de hacerlo con las dos... Él la empezó a cortejar, tanto en su identidad de civil como en la identidad de súper héroe. Porque mientras como ciudadano la invitaba a salir, como súper héroe le contaba sus secretos, sus problemas, sus ilusiones..."-

-"Pero el tiempo pasaba, y mientras más conversaba con ella, cuando esta estaba en su identidad de civil, sus sentimientos solo crecían más y más...pero no de la manera en la que él quería. De un momento a otro...ella se convirtió en su confidente, su mejor amiga, la _hermana_ que nunca pudo tener. Y le dolió, porque mientras veía a su identidad de civil como a una hermana, a LadyBug la veía con amor, su corazón solo se aceleraba más y más. Y eso _no_ debía ser."-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Marinette sin saber que decir.

Adrien sin saber cómo continuar.

Entonces, ella se levantó con la mirada gacha, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al final del parque.

Adrien le tomó de la mano, deteniendo su marcha.

-Te lo juro, Marinette. Te lo juro por todo lo que tengo, que Chat hizo todo lo posible para enamorarse de su identidad de civil. Todo. Y fueron dos años en los que lo intent-

Marinette jaló su mano hacia sí misma, volteando a verlo con angustia.

Adrien se había acercado a ella hace casi exactamente dos años. Y en esos dos años en los que se conocieron más, ella nunca dejó de intentarlo.

Su tartamudeo se acabó.

Sus nervios solo aparecían en contadas ocasiones.

Al parecer, nada había servido hasta ahora.

-Mari...el sintió mal, se siente mal...al saber que simplemente no puede verlas a ambas de la misma manera.-

-Solo...no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me lo dices tú? ¿Por qué ahora?.

-Porque...él cree que lo mejor es que dejes de quererlo, tanto a su identidad de civil, como al mismo Chat.

-Entonces...lo mejor será que intente hacerlo. No puedo seguir intentando, no cuando ya me rechazaron directamente.- Le dio una temblorosa sonrisa, mientras se abrazaba ella sola.

-Mari...yo...de verdad...de verdad que lo intenté...pero simplemente...yo.

Ella soltó un pequeño "Está bien", que él no escuchó.

Adrien siguió parloteando sobre de cuanto lo sentía, de cuanto lo había intentado y otras cosas más, pero Marinette ya no lo escuchaba.

No podía imaginar cómo se sentía Adrien, pero estaba segura que él no sabía ni se imaginaba como se estaba sintiendo ella.

Los murmullos siguieron llegando a sus oídos, hasta que simplemente todo explotó.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡Ya lo sé, sé que te duele no poder amarme! ¡Pero entiende! ¡A mí también me duele! ¡Me duele que a pesar de haberme esforzado tanto no hubo resultado alguno! ¡Me duele que me tenga que olvidare de ti y de él! ¡Que!...Que a pesar de todo no pueda odiar...o tener algún sentimiento malo sobre LadyBug...porque también es una parte de mí...y yo...y...yo...-Su voz se entrecortó, se tapó la cara con las manos y dejó que las lágrimas empaparan su rostro.

-Mari...no llores, por favor. Sabes que siempre odie que lo hagas, por favor...no lo hagas.- Estiró sus brazos para intentar abrazarla más ella se alejó.

-Lo mejor será...que hagamos como que esto nunca sucedió...¿sí?...simplemente seamos amigos...y ya...- tomó un suspiro, secando sus lágrimas- ya no es necesario que lo sigas intentando...simplemente no lo hagas. Yo también lo olvidaré, olvidaré lo que siento y...Adiós.-

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, a mitad de camino paró de repente para luego ponerse a correr.

Adrien solo la vio alejarse.

Ya estaba hecho.

Ahora, solo esperaba que todo siguiera su curso.

Dio media vuelta, y salió del parque en dirección contraria a donde Marinette se había ido.

«'¨'•°..MLB..°•'¨'»

Alya y Nino se miraron en silencio, habían escuchado todo y tenían muchas cosas que aclarar con sus respectivos amigos.

Pero eso tendría que esperar, en esos momentos ambos tenían que ir a apoyarlos.

Alya caminó en la misma dirección que Marinette, y Nino en la de Adrien.

Ambos los necesitaban, y ellos siempre estarían allí para ellos.

* * *

 **Wi~**

 **Holi c:**

 **Ah…pues soy nueva por aquí, y no digo nueva de que acabo de conocer Fanfiction, sino nueva de que es el primer fanfic de Miraculous que hago (/v\\)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y…ya saben, un comentario le hace bien al alma (?**

 **Jus jus jus**

 **La historia la subí primero en Wattpad, así que…sip**

 **Allí también está :'v**

 **Entonces, sin no saber que más decir, me despido 3**

 **Bye bye~~**


End file.
